This invention relates generally to pet accessories, and more particularly to a cushioned head rest that is releasably attachable to the top edge of an automobile passenger side or driver side window. The head rest provides a comfortable cushioned support for the underside of a dog's chin when the dog extends his head outside of the automobile window.
Pet supports and perches are generally well known in the prior art. In this regard U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,689 issued to Stewart and U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,998 issued to McClain are the closest prior art to the subject matter of the instant invention to which the applicant is aware. The Stewart reference discloses a pet lounge having a bolster for providing a headrest for the pet. The McClain reference shows a pillow or head rest for use with an automobile window. However, neither of these references show an elongate cushion support that is releasably attachable to the top edge of the passenger side or driver side window of an automobile.
A relatively large number of American residents and families are pet owners. In order to fully enjoy the pet, the pet owner must accept the responsibilities involved with owning a pet. Most importantly, especially with dogs, the pet must be properly trained during its puppy years if it is expected to peacefully co-exist with the owner. Such training may be done by the owner, if he or she has the time, or the puppy may be enrolled in a training school which specializes in the important aspects of training an infant pet. Also of importance during the puppy stage of a dog is to not leave the puppy alone for extended periods of time and to make an effort to give the puppy a reasonable amount of attention. In this respect, when the owner is leaving home, it is probably a good idea to bring the puppy along so that it will not be left alone at home. In order for the puppy to become comfortable with riding in an automobile, it is important that it be taken for as many rides as possible during its puppy years so that it will become more accustomed to riding in a vehicle when it gets older. Many pet owners receive great enjoyment from their pets. In this regard, the owners take pride in obtaining any pet supply which will make their dog's life more enjoyable. The instant invention relates to a pet accessory which makes the experience of riding in an automobile more pleasant for a dog.
The instant invention is directed to a pet head rest attachable to the top edge of an automobile passenger side or driver side window. The head rest provides a cushioned support for a dog to rest its head on when extending same outside of the automobile window. The head rest includes an elongate U-shaped cushioned body having opposing ends and a pair of generally parallel side edges extending between the opposing ends and extending the entire length of the cushioned body. The side edges define a slot opening for receiving the top edge of the automobile window. The head rest further includes a pair of clips for biasing the side edges of the cushioned body inwardly for releasably and frictionally mounting the head rest on the top edge of the automobile window.
Accordingly, among the several objects of the instant invention are: the provision of a pet head rest that is releasably attachable to the top edge of an automobile side window; the provision of a head rest that provides a cushioned support for a dog to rest its head on when extending same outside of the automobile window; the provision of a head rest that makes the experience of riding in an automobile more pleasant for a dog; the provision of a head rest that may be easily installed and removed from the automobile window depending on whether the dog is or is not riding in the automobile; the provision of a head rest that may have any number of differently designed aesthetically pleasing covers that are releasably secured to the exterior of the head rest; the provision of a head rest that is neat and attractive in appearance; and the provision of a head rest that is cost efficient and easy to manufacture.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.